Hacked - sequel to Shattered
by 123leyang321
Summary: After her new upgrades, Brass became interested in robattles like Metabee. But when her abilities seem to not be enough to make her a worthy fighter, she seeks help from an unknown source, and that ends up being one of the worst mistakes she has ever made. Will she be able to fix all the trouble she caused? Find out in Hacked! Inspired by deviant m345julian from DeviantArt!
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys! I'm back to writing about Medabots. And I present you the sequel to Shattered!

Like in Shattered, the prologue tells about a scene near the climax of the story! Then I tell the story from the start in chapter 1. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

Metabee and Brass ran in a corridor on fire, dodging the falling cracked pieces of the ceiling, with Ikki and Erika right behind them. Suddenly, the ground gave up in front of the group.

"What do we do now?" - the girl asked. They didn't have much time.

"We'll keep going to the control room. You two better get out of here before the smoke poisons you." - the yellow medabot said as he jumped and landed on the other side, then turned around to wait for the SLR-type.

She jumped as well and landed on the other side, but she lost balance, so Metabee grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling.

"Let's go, then." - Brass said while he nodded and both ran.

They didn't take too long to find the control room, but the door was stuck. The KBT-type started charging towards the door, but it didn't work and he couldn't use his missiles, because it could make that room collapse. Brass scanned the door and found some weak points she could shoot at to make breaking through the door easier. She shot at the door's joints and Metabee charged, taking the door down.

"Nice one." - he said and she smiled.

They entered the room and observed. There was a huge machine in front of them, with a large wire covered in electricity passing through the ceiling and going to the antennae on the roof. There was a console on the machine's base. They ran to it and Metabee started looking for a way to stop the virus.

Brass noticed there was a kind of CD driver looking device that was meant for medals instead of CDs right beside the console. And it gave her an idea: if she got rid of the virus, then she had the cure in her!

"Quick, insert my medal there!" - she said, pointing to the device.

"Huh?" - the yellow medabot didn't understand - "Why?"

"You helped me to get free from the virus, that means my medal contains the cure!" - she told him while using the console - "I'm programming the antennae to send the content of my medal to all the infected medabots."

Metabee was about to agree when it finally hit him.

"Wait... If you do that, you won't just spread the cure, you'll spread yourself too!" - he said worried.

"There's a chance that might happen, but this is our only solution." - she explained. - "We have to do it."

"What?!" - he was a bit angry now - "I'm not going to let you destroy yourself!"

"Metabee, we can't give up on all the medabots!" - she frowned.

"I'm not going to give up on you either!" - he shouted while holding her shoulders tightly - "We can find another way."

"There's no other way. If we don't do it now, the war will spread far from the range of the antennae and we won't be able to cure them all!" - she clasped her hands together trying to convince him.

"Well, I don't care!" - he said a bit harshly - "I'll put them down by myself if need be."

"What do you mean 'you don't care'?" - she was not understanding - "You're not being serious, are you? We have to help the others, Metabee!" - she pointed out.

"I-I know, but..."

"That's just not you at all! What's going on with you?"

Those words hit him very hard and deep inside. He knew she spoke the truth. But it was just way too hard to accept the plan would go that way, so he finally snapped.

"I don't want to lose you!" - he squeezed her shoulders tighter and briefly shook her while staring intensely into her eyes, as if he was trying to make his thoughts get through her head without the need of too many words. He lowered his head and went silent.

She blinked in shock: she was stunned. She didn't expect that reaction from him, and that surprise made her feel warm inside. But it wasn't the time to think about such things. They had a really bad problem to solve right now.

"Metabee..." - she gently placed her fingers under his chin to slowly lift his head, making him look at her eyes again - "I really don't want to lose you either. But that's a risk I'm willing to take." - she said solemnly, but softly - "It was all my fault, I've made a huge mistake, and I'll sacrifice myself to fix it, if need be."

She suddenly hugged him tightly, almost as if it was going to be the last time she would be able to do that. His eyes were wide open, and he felt truly sad. He returned the embrace even tighter and struggled to let go. Brass gave him one last deep stare and then nodded softly, letting him know she was ready.

She ejected her own medal and he carefully held it and walked to the CD driver looking device. He looked at her medal in thought again, resisting the urge to run away with it in his hands. No... He couldn't do that to her, he didn't have the right to. With his trembling hands he placed her medal on the device, then started the command Brass had prepared before.

Sparks where coming from down below and were running towards the roof, Metabee figured it was working. He walked to the SLR-type's lifeless body and held its hand, as a way to comfort himself.

"Brass... Please, don't leave..." - he pleaded, while staring at the static on the large wires. All he could do now was to hope she would still be there after that.


	2. Chapter 1: Liking for Fighting

**Chapter I**

**Liking for Fighting**

The day was warm, the sun was bright. Erika and Brass were walking calmly on the sidewalk. They were heading to the park to meet their friends there. Once they arrived at the park, the two ran towards a group of kids that were robattling.

"Hey, guys!" - the girl waved.

"Hi, Erika, Brass." - Ikki said.

"What are you doing?" - she asked curiously.

"We're preparing for an event that's going to happen in two months: the Local Robattle Tournament."

"I'm certainly going to watch it." - a voice said and it turned out to be Henry.

"Why don't you participate?" - Ikki asked.

"I think Arcbeetle and I are ready to retire..." - he said while smiling a bit sadly, he knew those weren't exactly exciting news from him. But suddenly...

"Then you'll have to give me an interview! You're a veteran about to retire! That's a scoop!" - Erika jumped to him and stared at him with her eyes sparkling, while he sweat dropped.

"Well, of course." - he had always wanted her to write something about him... Well, the Phantom Renegade anyways, but since his disguise had been revealed already, he should be the one giving the interview, so why not?

Brass observed two friends robattling while her medafighter was writing some questions in a block. The two fighting were Koji and Sumilidon against Zuru and Roks. That was surely going to be a cool battle.

"Medafighters ready? Robattle!" - Mr. Referee was going to be the judge like usual. It was really nice to have him back.

Both opponents were really fast. They attacked and dodged in perfect timing. Five minutes of battle and nobody had a scratch yet. They didn't flinch at all!

"Roks, use the medaforce!" - Zuru commanded.

"Yes, master." - the KWG-type started focusing his energy.

"Shadow Sword!" - Koji ordered after noticing Zuru's strategy.

Sumilidon started focusing as well. Then, both unleashed their attacks which collided in a big explosion, one completely nullifying the other.

"What?" - Zuru was impressed.

He had no idea Sumilidon could do that! He didn't have a rare medal, but that move sure looked just as powerful! Brass watched that and a memory came to her mind. She remembered Koji talking to Dr. Aki about the shadow sword, and the old scientist confirmed it was the medaforce indeed, but they hadn't come up with an explanation for why Sumilidon could summon it.

Both medafighters ordered their medabots to attack once more: the two medabots ended up punching each other in the face at the same time, then both collapsed, ceasing function simultaneously.

"Function ceased! This match is a draw!" - Mr. Referee said.

The medafighters walked to each other and shook hands, to finish their battle friendly.

"You have a one of a kind medabot, Koji." - Zuru commented.

"Thanks. Your Roks is very strong too." - the rich boy complimented.

Brass looked at her own hands for a moment. She wondered if she would ever be able to do something like that. Koji and Zuru placed the medals back in their medabots, and Neutranurse healed them a bit, making them able to walk to Miss Nae's van that was parked nearby, so she could fix any injury they might have.

"Brass! Let's go home! Time to write my scoop!" - Erika called her medabot while she started walking home.

But the SLR-type didn't move.

"Erika...?" - she called her medafighter, who turned around with a weird expression.

"Brass? Something wrong?" - the girl asked.

"I was wondering, can we... Robattle now?" - she sounded shy when asking that question.

"You want to fight?" - Erika was surprised and she was also hesitant.

"Erika, battle!" - Ikki said - "Give her a chance to test out her new body!"

He was right! Brass hadn't battled with her upgraded body yet. No wonder why she wanted to do it right now.

"Alright! Let's do it, Brass!" - the girl said excitedly.

"Yes!" - the medabot cheered. She was really curious about her body! Time to find out what it could do!

"I'll battle you two." - Banjo offered.

Metabee frowned at that. Redrun was a really mean looking kilobot, he feared she might be way too tough for a first opponent. He was about to object when he heard Erika speak.

"Great! Let's get started!" - she was feeling thrilled, she had almost forgotten how fun it was to robattle!

"So it's agreed!" - Mr. Referee spoke - "This match will be Banjo's Redrun versus Erika's Brass! Medafighters ready? Robattle!"

"Brass! Let's show them what you can do!" - the girl said.

"Right!" - Brass was excited.

The SLR-type started shooting a lot with her right arm, but Redrun managed to take on a full barrage of shots. The DVL-type had a lot of resistance!

"Go, Redrun!" - Banjo said.

The pink kilobot charged really fast, swinging one arm in order to hit Brass. The SLR-type dodged successfully.

"Brass, keep firing!" - Erika told her medabot.

The Last Sailor shot several times with her right arm while running and dodging, but so far Redrun didn't have one single scratch on her.

"Redrun is a tough cookie, huh?" - the boy said. Indeed, she was...

"Brass, don't give up! She can't keep on taking shots forever!" - the girl encouraged her partner.

The SLR-type kept shooting and finally it seemed to start making effect. Redrun's armor was all scratched, but no major damage yet. Still, that was something.

"Time to get rid of those shots. Redrun, get her." - Banjo told his kilobot.

The pink mean looking kilobot suddenly charged and hit Brass twice and very hard, sending her flying a few feet.

"_Right arm: function ceased. Legs at 50%. Main servo at 80%._" - Erika's medawatch warned.

The girl was alarmed. Maybe Redrun was way too much for their first fight after sometime and with a new body.

"Erika!" - Brass called her - "We're going to win this!"

"Brass..." - the medafighter sounded a bit worried, until she noticed something flashing on her medawatch - "Huh? A new move?" - she read it - "_Sharp Shot._"

All of a sudden, the bow behind Brass' head changed and morphed into a kind of scope, then the barrel of her left arm extended a bit. The SLR-type kneeled on the ground and aimed carefully. Redrun was charging once more towards her. When the pink kilobot was about to reach Brass, she shot at a very precise point. A loud noise echoed through all the park while everyone stared with their eyes wide open at the two frozen opponents. That was a huge firepower in that left arm! Then, a few seconds later, Redrun fell to the ground and her medal was ejected.

"Function ceased! The winner is Brass!" - Mr. Referee proudly announced.

"Wow!" - Ikki was truly impressed, and Metabee was as well.

"We did it, Brass!" - the girl cheered while hugging her medabot. Brass giggled happily, she was so glad!

"Why don't you two participate on the Local Tournament?" - Miss Nae appeared at last.

"I... I don't know." - Erika was a bit uneasy.

That wasn't really her cup of tea. She'd rather take pictures of the medabots in action, instead of going to battle herself. But then, she noticed her medabot looking at her expectantly. Brass actually wanted to compete?

"If you don't want to compete on the solo battles, you can join us in the team tag battles." - Metabee offered.

"Team tag battles?" - the girl didn't really know how they worked.

"They're robattles between teams of two medafighters." - Mr. Referee explained - "But they're a bit different from the team battles from the World Tournament. To win, you have to defeat both medabots from the opposing team, while in the team battles from the World Tournament, all you had to do was to cease the function of the team captain."

"Oh, I understand. Well, what do you say, Brass? Are you up to competing?" - she asked.

"Yes, yes!" - the SLR-type was very excited - "I'd like to compete on both modes!"

Wow! She actually wanted to duel other medabots?!

"That's the spirit!" - Metabee patted the female medabot on the back - "Now let's get you fixed up, so you can train with us." - he gave her some support, since her legs were a bit damaged.

Miss Nae happily escorted them to her van, so she could work on Brass. Erika just watched with a slightly worried expression. Would her dear medabot be able to take on all those battles? Oh, she didn't want her best friend to be destroyed again! She tried to push aside the horrifying memories of Brass' old body completely ruined and her medal cracked.

"Erika." - Ikki called her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The girl screamed startled, then turned around to see who had touched her.

"Oh, Ikki... Don't scare me like that!" - she briefly scolded him, then sighed.

"I know why you're hesitant." - the boy lowered his head and stared at the ground for a moment, while remembering of what had happened to Brass and comparing it to the time he thought he had lost Metabee - "I've been through that too." - he told her - "But don't worry, it's just a small event, and Mr. Referee will be there to make sure everyone obey the rules. So you'll be fine." - he laughed awkwardly at the memory of Seaslug being hit by a paralyzing dart shot from a satellite.

"I guess you're right." - she smiled a bit - "Yeah, nobody can mess around with Mr. Referee there. And why would someone try to cause trouble in such a small event, right?"

She silently thanked Ikki for the help, she needed someone to make her feel safer with all that.

"Done. You're ready to go now!" - Miss Nae said after she finished repairing Brass.

"Let's go train!" - Metabee grabbed his friend's hand and dragged her with him towards somewhere they could practice.

The SLR-type smiled, she was so happy the KBT-type was willing to help her! Erika and Ikki ran after their medabots. While everyone was training and having fun, they didn't notice something was spying on them. There was a kind of camera device hidden on a bush nearby, but it wasn't just a camera, there was much more to it than meets the eye.

It was self-aware, a true AI, like the medabots, but certainly didn't look like one. It was very small and had tiny thin legs that allowed it to move. All it did was to snap some pictures of all the kids and their medabots. Its visor had a kind of scanner it was using to collect data.

"Studying possible test subject candidates." - it said while scanning and taking a picture - "Metabee: rare Kabuto medal on the final stage. Model: KBT-2." - it took a picture of the yellow medabot while analyzing - "Roks: rare Kuwagata medal on the final stage. Model: KWG-2." - it kept going on a long list.

"_Good, keep it up._" - a voice told it.

* * *

Inside of what looked like a dark security room, filled with monitors showing several different images from different places at the same time, a figure sat on a chair near the keyboard.

"I want to know everything you can tell me about all of them." - the voice spoke.

It sounded like an human, but part of what could be seen of it showed it wasn't one. It was a machine. A machine that observed every single medabot in the city. What could it want with that data was a mystery.

The list went on and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, when suddenly:

"_Sumilidon: common Kuwagata medal on the final stage... Wait... Scanners detect residues indicating this specimen has summoned the medaforce at least once._"

"What? That's impossible!" - the machine said while looking at the monitor showing the picture that camera-like robot had taken of the medabot. How could...? The metal being was about to voice its thoughts, but then a new information sounded even more mysterious.

"_Last Sailor: Kabuto medal. Attempting further analysis... Cannot extract data. Model: SLR-2._" - a picture of Brass appeared on the screen.

"What do you mean 'cannot extract data'?" - the machine asked, its voice sounded a bit angry and frustrated.

"_It appears this medabot has suffered a fatal injury on its medal, making it impossible to decipher the encrypted information within it._" - more pictures of Brass appeared.

"If we can't have access to that data, how can its body recognize the medal?!" - the machine shouted. It was simply unbelievable! It shouldn't happen at all!

"_I have no data available on the subject._"

"Well, then let's keep an eye on that one. The intriguing ones are always the best candidates." - the machine concluded. It grew very interested on the SLR-type. A medabot with unreachable encrypted information... It surely was a one of a kind candidate to be a great test subject... But they had to see if it had the other aspects they were seeking as well.

* * *

The next day, Ikki and Metabee showed Erika and Brass where they should go to sign up for the Tournament. They were in the center of the city, a place full of very high buildings. They seemed to be lost.

"Are you sure it's here, Ikki?" - Erika asked.

"I'm sure I signed up right there!" - he pointed to the closest building.

"I do remember that, but it looks like it's closed." - Metabee said.

"Wait, so that means we can't sign up anymore?" - Brass was a bit upset, she really wanted to participate.

"No way! The poster said the registration period would last until next week!" - Ikki pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket, reading the date written on it.

"Then there's something wrong. They shouldn't be closed." - Erika commented - "Let's go check it out!"

They all ran to the place where they should sign up, trying to look for a clue. Nothing seemed to give them any tips of what could've happened, until they finally saw a worker. The tall blonde man was dressed in a black tux and he was about to go inside the building.

"Excuse me, mister." - the girl called him.

"Huh?" - he said as he turned around.

"What did happen to the registration table?" - Ikki asked.

"It's been closed. We've already reached the maximum limit of participants." - the man told them.

"What? Oh, c'mon, you can't be serious!" - Metabee frowned. He hadn't signed up for the team tag battle mode!

"I am. We had already established the limit should be of 100 medabots for the solo mode and 50 duos for the team tag battle mode." - the man explained - "I'm sorry, but you arrived too late. We can't have an odd number of competitors, this would ruin the match system."

The four frowned. Brass clearly was the most upset one. Her dreams had just been crushed right in front of her.

"Excuse me." - a voice said, it was a person completely covered by a huge brown overcoat and a brown hat hiding the face - "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I have found these two adorable kids that really wanted to participate as well, but they can't sign up." - he pointed to the little kids right beside him - "I think I have a solution to this problem. You could add these two teams to the team tag battle mode and you could add these medabots to the solo mode." - he pointed to both Brass and one of the medabots that was with the kids - "This way you'd not have an odd number and everyone would be happy."

"Hm... You're right. It'd be 102 solo competitors and 52 teams." - the blonde man said - "I think it'll work. Please, follow me inside then." - the man opened a door for everyone and entered the building.

"Alright!" - Ikki cheered.

"Thank you, mister." - Erika told the mysterious man - "It means a lot to me and Brass."

"Don't mention it." - the man giggled softly - "I noticed your medabot was really sad. It'd be a shame if she couldn't compete, right?" - he stared at the Last Sailor.

The SLR-type smiled at him. All the kids and their medabots went inside the building, waving goodbye to the good sir that helped them. He waved back, wishing them good luck. When they all were gone, he smirked.

"Perfect." - he said to his communicator - "I had to see her in person. Now I know it was wise to guarantee she'd get to compete. There's no better way to study a target than to watch it battling."

"_Finished writing journal entry._" - a voice replied to him - "_Do you wish anything else?_"

"Let's just set up some camera drones at the stadium. So we can watch from a closer look."

"_All equipment will be provided, sir._"

The man smiled, then stuffed his hands inside his pockets and left calmly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The name of the skill "Sharp Shot" is based on the word "Sharpshooter", which is a really good marksman.


End file.
